


Sword and Circle I : Viv

by beccaelizabeth



Series: Sword and Circle [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-02-26
Updated: 1998-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young looking woman arrives at the dojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword and Circle I : Viv

_I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it ANY other way  
_Meredith Brooks, Bitch

It was late afternoon and the dojo contained the usual weekend  
assortment of sweaty men lifting weights and using the punch bag.   
MacLeod and Richie were sparring open handed when they felt the buzz.   
They turned to watch the door, wary since as far as they knew none of  
their acquaintances were in town, but not really worried since  
neither of the most likely visitors were in the habit of announcing  
their movements.

I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. What is your business  
here?

She wandered towards him, glancing around the room, and waved the  
piece of paper vaguely. Looking for some place to work out. Judo  
and fencing mostly. Looks like this could be the right place to  
come. she said, nodding towards the fencing equipment they had left  
on the side for later. Her accent was hard to place. It seemed  
mostly British, but then it sounded a little French, or perhaps a  
word or two was Spanish.

Well, Im not sure this is really the right place for you.

She looked annoyed and sighed. Not another boys only club, is it?   
Look, Im no hobbyist. Its not like I picked up a sword last week  
because it looks good in the movies. Im serious, Im looking for  
some place to train. I know my stuff.

We know swords pretty well ourselves.

Great, so maybe you could even teach me something. Ive been on the  
road so long Im nearly out of practice. A worthy opponent would be  
a rare treat. she saw he was still looking downright unfriendly, so  
she walked over to the masks and threw him one. You dont believe  
me, feel free to ask for a demonstration.

He looked at her steadily for a moment then without saying anything  
put on the mask and walked over to get the jacket and sword.

The Immortal woman put down her bag and unzipped it. She pulled out  
her own set of fencing gear, and a long wooden case. She pulled on  
the clothes and got a long leather thong to tie back the dozen small  
braids that kept her waist length brown hair under control, then did  
something complicated that ended up with all her hair piled up  
securely on her head. Then she carefully opened the case, and pulled  
out a shining fencing foil with a cup engraved with the words VENI  
VIDI VICI. It looked like a sports blade, not really the weapon of  
an Immortal. She turned to face Mac and pulled her mask on. He  
gestured to a clear section of the room, walked over and stood ready.   
She did likewise, and they began to spar.

Richie had faced Mac many times whilst training, and was pretty  
confident of his friends skills. But he also knew not to take  
anything for granted where Immortals were concerned. The young  
looking woman was holding her own pretty well, but he didnt think  
Mac really had anything to worry about. They almost danced back and  
forth across the room, their blades patterns of light in the air.   
The woman launched into a combination move Richie had seen before,  
parry parry riposte lunge.. and Mac had seen it coming too, and had  
his sword to her heart. She held still a moment, then straightened  
up slowly. You are good. she said, sounding somewhat surprised.   
Mac started to remove his mask. Best two out of three? she asked  
quickly.

Mac paused a moment, then settled the mask on again. If you must.   
he said, standing ready once more.

She engaged him again, and this time Richie noticed she seemed  
faster, more sure of herself. Mac felt the difference too. He was  
forced into a pattern under her attacks, then pushed off balance and  
fast as lightning she exploited the gap in his defence and the bout  
went to her.

Youre good. Mac told her in return.

Thank you. One does ones best. she said mock modestly, backing  
off and spreading her arms in a half bow. She stood en guard again,  
and Mac joined her.

Many of the patrons had stopped to watch by now. The sharp clang of  
the blades rang out as the deciding match began. There was no doubt  
that these two were expert swordsmen. Or swords man and woman  
really. Richie watched the way the newcomer moved and though he knew  
she could be after his head there really was no ignoring her. She  
wasnt precisely beautiful, but her movements were lithe, graceful,  
cat like. A really striking woman.

This time Mac was pulling out all the stops, and the woman did  
likewise. The sword work was dazzling, and it seemed an even fight.   
The two swords flickered as each tried to find a hole in the others  
defence, and repeatedly failed. Then a moment before Richie had even  
realised the woman made a mistake Macs sword stabbed through the  
momentary opening and rested against the womans heart. She  
froze again and looked down, the mask hiding her expression. Then  
she stood straight, saluted Mac, turned and stalked back to her bag,  
her every action controlled but annoyed.

She wiped off her sword and put it carefully back in its box as Mac  
came over to stand beside her, then took her mask off and slung it in  
the bag. Mac likewise started to remove the protective clothing.   
When she spoke again she sounded perfectly civil, almost cheerful.   
Almost.

Well, its been a long time since I faced such a skilled opponent.   
It will be a pleasure training here. she said, pulling off her  
jacket.

Mac looked at her, then said Im not sure this is really a good  
place for you.

She turned to face him looking defiant and irritated, and Richie  
quickly stepped up beside her.

What Mac means is hes not sure its such a good idea to have  
someone who could... quick look at the mortal patrons across the room  
Beat him training here. Makes him look bad.

The woman looked at the Highlander a moment more, then turned to look  
at Richie and grinned. And you are...?

Richard Ryan. Im the deputy manager here. Richie said, giving her  
a trademark Ryan smile.

The woman smiled back and finished putting her fencing gear back in  
the bag. So is it your turn now? Most guys dont seem to believe I  
know my stuff till theyve found me on top of them a few times.

Excuse me?

She smirked. Judo. My other passion. Shall we? she said,  
gesturing towards the mat.

I think my ego can stand a few falls. Richie said, wandering over,  
and the woman joined him.

He pretty quickly had the opportunity to see if he was right. It was  
more or less stand, bow, hit mat, stand up, repeat until... five  
falls later he conceded to her expertise. He stepped back and put  
his hands up in surrender. Okay, you win. I definitely believe  
you.

She smirked and just stepped back and bowed formally.

Can I at least have the name of the woman who just wiped the floor  
with me? he asked her, doing a lost puppy dog face.

She smiled, put one arm across her stomach and flung one arm out  
wide, bowing rather more flamboyantly. Vivianne Edith Nina Impson,  
at your service. But you can call me Viv.

Well, Viv, you certainly livened up our day. I think it would be  
interesting having you around. Richie said, looking at MacLeod as  
he finished. Mac said nothing, just picked up a towel and threw it  
at Richie, who needed it.

Viv walked back over to her bag and rummaged through it for her own  
towel. I usually practice wearing the jackets. She said  
conversationally, pulling out the item in question to get at the bag  
better. I know its more a sport that way, but its what Im used  
to. she finished, pulling out a black belt and setting the neat  
coil on top of the jacket.

Richie came over to stand beside her and grinned. I should have  
known. he said, waving at the belt.

Viv grinned back at him. It would be simpler just to wear the thing  
when I walk in, but guys just dont believe it till they see floor a  
few times, you know?

I make a point of never underestimating a beautiful woman. then as  
Viv got out a sword belt complete with silver swept hilt rapier, he  
finished Especially not one with a sword like that.

Viv found the towel she was looking for and placed the rapier  
carefully back in the bag. [TLF](http://www.swords-n-stuff.com/sr1.html). We been through a lot together,  
Im sort of in the habit of carrying him.

I tend to keep mine close to hand too. Richie said, and when she  
raised an eyebrow he walked over to where his gothic bastard sword  
was placed inconspicuously near the wall and brought it over to show  
her. Mac was getting a real disapproving look on him.

Nice. Viv said appreciatively. Bit too heavy for the likes of me  
though I reckon.

Oh, I dont know. I think you could handle it. Here, feel the  
weight. he said, handing it to her carefully then catching hold of  
her hand as it dropped rather suddenly towards the floor.

Pretty heavy. Viv said, looking round to him as he stood right  
beside her. Helping her hold it up. Her eyes flicked down over his  
muscles, still gleaming with sweat. I guess youre strong enough to  
handle it though.

He grinned at her, and noticed that her eyes were a surprising sort  
of steel blue. Her scent was unexpected too, like cinnamon, cheap  
soap and motor oil.

Right then another new guy walked into the dojo, and Mac called to  
Richie to go see to him. Richie looked round at him and gave him a  
hard look for a moment, then shrugged, retrieved his sword and left  
it on the side, and walked over to greet the new guy with a rather  
dimmer version of the smile.

Mac looked at Vivianne a moment, then said. Could we have a word.

What you got to say? Viv shrugged.

In my office. Mac said, still sounding cold and unfriendly. Viv  
slung the towel back in her bag, hoisted it back on her shoulder and  
followed him to the office.

  
*********************************************************************

 

In his office Mac sat down behind the desk and Viv sat in front of  
it, uninvited.

So what is your problem with me, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod?   
Bruised ego?

Leave Richie alone.

Oh, so Im cutting in on your boyfriend am I? Thats cool, Ill  
leave him to you.

Thats not what I mean and you know it. I dont know you, and I  
dont trust you. Leave Richie alone and find somewhere else to work  
out.

Well thats harsh for someone you just met. But its your place, so  
I guess Ill be going elsewhere. But I dont think youve got the  
right to dictate who Richie hangs out with.

Maybe not, but if you try for his head youll have me and a lot of  
other Immortals to face before the Quickening finishes.

Viv sat there for a moment blank faced, then raised an eyebrow.   
Oh-Kay MacLeod. Um, Immortals? Youre not going to try and tell me  
the secret name of God now, are you? Jeez, what is it with me. Do I  
got a sign on my forehead that says all weirdoes talk to me? she  
muttered to herself, standing up and picking up her bag.

MacLeods attitude changed subtly. Wait. You dont know what Im  
talking about?

Havent a clue, dont want to know, goodbye and good luck with the  
therapy.

You dont know about Immortals, about the Game? he asked  
insistently, blocking her way to the door.

Viv backed up and put a hand on her bag strap, ready to dump it if he  
wanted a fight. I know a lot of games, but I dont think Im  
particularly inclined to play any with you right now. Now if you  
dont mind, I think I should be going.

Viv, has anything.. strange happened in the past few days?

Strange as in X Files or strange as in weird Scots guys talking  
about Immortality? No, nothing, nada, zip. Now can I go? she  
unzipped her bag and reached inside. Mac reckoned he had a pretty  
good idea of what she was reaching for.

He walked over towards the desk. Viv, theres something I have to  
show you.

If this is the part where you flop it out and tell me its the  
secret to eternal life, youre going to walk out of here a gelding.   
she threatened, the as she saw him get a knife out she yanked her  
rapier out of the bag and pulled it from its sheath.

Wait, its nothing like that. Just trust me for a minute. There  
are some things I have to tell you. When you walked in here, you  
remember that feeling you got? Dizzy, maybe sick, and a pain in your  
head?

Viv looked puzzled and lowered the sword fractionally. Yeah. How  
did you know about that? And since when do my dizzy spells have  
anything to do with anything?

That feeling is how we recognise each other. We are Immortal. We  
dont age, and we cannot die unless you take our heads, and with it  
our power, the power of the Quickening.

MacLeod... Viv said, really not happy with the way this  
conversation was turning out.

Just watch. Mac said, then took the knife and plunged it right  
through his arm, making a long deep cut.

Jesus Christ, MacLeod, you really are nuts! For Christs sake call  
an ambulance or.. at.. least.. she trailed off, watching his arm.   
At first it had dripped blood rapidly, but then the bleeding slowed  
and now the wound was healing, with little sparks like miniature  
lightning showing all along it. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes.   
When she looked again, the wound had completely healed, but the blood  
dripped all over the desk top was evidence it had not been just a  
trick of the eyes. Bloody Hell.

Youre lucky I was the one that found you. Youre one of us. Mac  
said quietly, and watched as she moved back to the chair with a  
glazed expression on her face, then sat down carefully.

I, am Immortal? Viv asked quietly.

Yes. Mac replied.

She was quiet a moment more, then she started chuckling. A moment  
more and she was laughing outright. Well that explains a few  
things. she said as she calmed down.

I would imagine it would. Like dying then getting up again?

Like waking up on a riverbank the night after my eighteenth birthday  
pub crawl with holes in my shirt and none in me, and the look on that  
bastard Keiths face the next time I saw him down the pub. Not to  
mention the speed he got out of town. Ill have to remember to look  
him up one day.

That was probably your first death. We live normally until the  
first time we die, we get older, we can get sick or injured. But  
after that, we dont get sick, and we heal as you saw me do.

So no more worries about pneumonia or breaking my neck, just about  
mad buggers trying to decapitate me? Oh Im so glad you told me. I  
can just rest easier at night knowing that.

You had to know. The Gathering is here, and there are Immortals  
with hundreds of years more experience than you who will come for  
your head.

The Gathering?

All the remaining Immortals in the world will keep fighting until  
there is only one left.

And this is your Game? Count me out.

Im afraid you dont have that option. There are three main rules  
to the Game. The golden rule is we never fight on holy ground. Not  
just Christian ground, all holy ground. It is our only sanctuary.   
Second, we fight one on one. Once a challenge is made and accepted,  
no one can intervene until it is over. And in the end, there can be  
only One.

Thats it? Thats the whole of the rules? Hardly worth of Hoyles.   
Viv said, sounding calm again and making some attempt to be witty.   
So its this rule that has everyone fighting? What does the last  
one win?

The Prize. No one knows for sure what it will be, or even if it  
truly exists. But one thing is certain. The One will have all the  
power and knowledge of every Immortal that ever lived. Some people  
want that so badly they would do anything to get it. Others of us  
try not to fight, but there are times when you wont have a choice.   
So youre eighteen?

Nah, twenty three. You surprised I didnt know for so long?

Im surprised that no one has challenged you in that time. You  
carry a sword, not many people would guess you didnt know about us.

Actually I think I have been challenged, a couple of times. One guy  
I disarmed him, a bit literally Im afraid. The other.. well, I  
guess I didnt actually kill him, if his head stayed on. The police  
made a right fuss about it, but the security cameras across the road  
caught the whole thing on tape so they saw it was self defence. As  
youve seen, I know swords. I wouldnt carry it if I didnt know how  
to use it. Really sorts out why they were such persistent buggers  
though.

You were arrested for duelling?

Well, I was, Viv Impson wasnt. I was still only twenty you see,  
which makes it bloody hard to buy a beer in some countries, so I just  
said sod it and did up another identity.

Mac was looking a little off balance. This was not the way this  
conversation usually went. Viv seemed to notice his perplexity.

I guess Im not your usual newbie, yes? So what do you generally do  
anyway? Give us the welcome speech and send us on our way?

Ill find you a teacher. Someone who can teach you what you need to  
know to survive as an Immortal.

I already know how to fight. What else is there?

You know fencing as a sport. Real combat is very different. And  
running an Immortal through wont do much good for very long.

I know a real fight is different, Ive been in enough of them.   
Mostly knives, but Ive been training with a sword all my life.

Still, I can beat you. Others will be able to also. I could train  
you, find someone to train you properly. And then there are other  
things. We have to hide what we are. Mortals dont usually handle  
finding out about us very well. We have to keep moving, leave before  
people notice we dont age. And with your first death having  
happened so young youll have to move on more often. Then  
theres... he stopped as Viv started to chuckle again.

MacLeod, in my whole life I have only once lived any place for  
longer than a year. Pretty often we didnt even stay a school term.   
Dad was a contractor you see. Well, that was his excuse. Really he  
was a hippie who never felt like stopping. We got dragged around all  
of Britain and quite a bit of France before I left school. And as  
for new identities, I hardly ever use my given name anyway. Wouldnt  
do for trouble to stick to it. But if you can make me better with a  
sword, Ill stick around. I meant it when I said I was looking for a  
place to train.

Vivianne, I didnt mean...

You werent volunteering? Not a problem. Ive looked after myself  
so far, I can manage on my own.

No, Viv, you might think you can but there are dangers in the world  
that you have no idea of yet.

So tell me about them. Teach me. Or I go back to my life and I  
wont bother you again. Doesnt bother me, either way.

I have friends..

In Seacouver?

Not right now,..

Well, thats where I am right now. I dont see why this weird  
little Game should mess with my life. Right now Im living here.   
Maybe tomorrow Ill feel like splitting, maybe not. I can never  
tell. But you and Ryan look like interesting people... is he one?

Yeah, Richie is Immortal too. For about as long as you actually.   
But I knew him before his first death, I trained him.

Well I dont know how he is with a sword but if you taught him  
martial arts you left a few gaps. Tell you what, you train me, teach  
me whatever you think you know with a sword that I dont, and Ill  
teach Richie judo. I was a teaching assistant for a couple of years  
before I got bored and went on my little world tour. What do you  
say. Fair deal?

Mac sighed and gave up. Maybe he could try again later, but if he  
let her walk out of here thinking she could take on the world and win  
she wouldnt last a week, not the way Immortals passed through  
Seacouver. Okay, Ill teach you.

Outstanding. Viv said, and stuck her hand out to shake his. He  
took it, with the hand that wasnt covered in blood. You know, you  
should clean that up, or itll just stain everything.

Believe me I know. Mac said.

Viv got up and grabbed her bag again. See you tomorrow then?

Wait, I dont think..

Right then Richie walked in. Mac, we got another new guy wants to  
join... he noticed the blood. Ah, Mac..

Richie, meet my new student. MacLeod gestured to Vivianne just  
nodded her head and grinned. She just became aware shed joined  
us.

Yeah? Thats great! Youre dealing with it pretty well.

Well, I always reckoned the world had to be madder than I was.   
Guess I was right.

Well, welcome to our little family. Richie said.

Oh, I dont think so. Viv said. Richie raised an eyebrow. It  
would just be such a waste if I found out I was related to you. I  
got other plans. Viv said, grinning wickedly.

Richie grinned right back at her. Mac thought the kid was getting  
altogether too fond of this new acquaintance whos story didnt seem  
to quite make sense.

Ill see you tomorrow. Viv said, moving past Richie in the doorway  
and heading out of the dojo.

Count on it. Richie called after her, grinning.

As she walked out of sight Richie turned back to Mac and said You  
know Mac, Ive got the feeling that seeing a lot of her round here  
could be real fun.

* * *

  
THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic is old; I don't know precisely how old cause I can't find any email files for hlfic-l or richfic, not even on yahoo, let alone my computer.
> 
> I know a Mary Sue when I see one. And sorry about the song quote.


End file.
